JeremyWorksTV
JeremyWorksTV 'is an American animated sketch comedy television series produced by JeremyWorks Studios. Featuring JeremyWorks characters and non-JeremyWorks characters, the series first premiered on JeremyWorld on September 17, 1998, later moving to JeremyWorks Channel on February 18, 2003, and is inspired by Fox's ''Mad TV, NBC's Saturday Night Live and Nickelodeon's All That and The Amanda Show. The series was renewed for a twenty-first season, which premiered on September 21, 2018. It is currently JeremyWorks' longest-running animated series to date. Format Coming soon! Recurring sketches * '''Wonder If... - A collection of animated sketches which series alternate (non-canon) scenarios. They are similar to The Simpsons "Treehouse of Horror" Halloween episodes in being non-canon and segmented episodes. * Commercials - Episodes usually begin with a parody advertisement for an absurd product. Some examples include Toybay.com, an eBay.com-type website where people sold their toys. * Draw with Ashley and Trevin '- A tutorial sketch starring Ashley Painter and Trevin from ''Paint! series as they learn how to draw various pictures. * '''Zack and Bianca's Live-Action Adventures - A parody and spoof of Boy Meets World and Girl Meets World. This live-action sketch stars Zack and Bianca and their friends (both played by Layne, Britney and Sarah) start their relationship in school. * Judge Jenny - A parody of the courtroom show Judge Judy, as well as Judge Trudy ''from ''The Amanda Show. the sketch stars Judge Jenny (played by Jenny), a 18-year-old judge, and the Bailiff (played by Eric), and features a plaintiff "suing" a defendant for petty grievances, such as receiving detention, being told to "please stop" or other wrongdoings. Regardless of the merit of the defendant's case, Jenny always finds in favor of the plaintiff, if necessary inventing reasons to do so, and sentences the defendant to an absurd punishment. * Many Ways to Kill Jeremy - A parody and spoof of Wanna Kick Rayman ''from ''Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc. This animated sketch focuses on a fictional series of 600 video and DVD episodes created by Amelia, Harper and Jana, Mavi, and their henchmen to train themselves against Jeremy. Each episode starts with a fictional "buy 600 get 1 free!" offer, followed by the main content. The videos show creative and odd ways that Amelia, Harper and Jana, or Mavi, devises to beat up an animal that has the role of Jeremy. The victims are dressed with a shirt in the style of Jeremy. Sometimes the animals prevail and manage to defeat Amelia, Harper and Jana, or Mavi. * Blockblister - Based on the on The Amanda Show sketch of the same name, this sketch involves customers trying to rent popular movies, (such as Warner Bros./JeremyWorks' The Missing Riddle) and instead ending up with ridiculous knock-off versions which were poorly acted out by the vaguely Eastern European family (played by George, Bennet, Rosie, Jane, and Tom.) * Totally Mattie - A short sketch starring Mattie who tells vapid, nonsensical stories, usually beginning with the line "One time..." and uses the words "like" and "all" a lot. Following Mattie's departure, this sketch was discontinued at the end of season 16. * Ask Jeremy - An animated talk show sketch starring Jeremy, who is always positive to host on his own talk show until he reads hand-written letters and digital email letters sent in by clueless viewers who are JeremyWorks fans and haters. After reading a hate letter made by a JeremyWorks hater, he would shred the entire letter into pieces and go on a violent tirade against the hate letter's author. * Alien Frenzy - A parody of the game show Wipeout hosted by Robbie. * Carina's Point - An over-the-top parody of teen dramas from the late 90s and early 2000s such as Dawson's Creek, Caitlin's Way, and Moody's Point. The segment is presented as a show-within-a-show, and focuses on Carina Redson (played by Tiffany Kearney), an emotionally exaggerated teen whose mother was lost in a "tragic hot air balloon accident" and whose odd father struggles with losing a finger near the end of the series. At the end of the last episode, the screen shows the words "To Be Continued", but the sketch was discontinued at the end of the fifth season, ending Carina's Point with a cliffhanger. Jeremy Carpenter had pitched an actual spin-off series called "Carina's Point" to Cartoon Network, but the series was not green-lit. * Crazy Gaming - This sketch was introduced in the sixth season. * Who Gonna Win Ten Dollars? - A parody of the game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? hosted by George. The contestant, usually a character from another recurring skit on the show, who isn't very bright, is asked five questions, with the final question being worth ten U.S. dollars. * The Objects Behind the Backstage - This animated sketch stars Coiny, Eraser, Snowball, Blocky, and Knife as security guards for the backstage of the show. * JeremyWorks Puppets - A live-action puppetry sketch featuring the JeremyWorks characters as puppets. * Survivor Stranded Island - A parody of the hit CBS reality TV series Survivor. The players, usually repertory players and characters from other skits, are stranded in a strange location and were required to stay and deal with one another. * Cringeworthy Junk - A collection of animated sketch that shows cringe stuff. It started with episode 1 of Season 15. * Stop Motion Blob - A stop motion Blob cartoon does wacky things. These sketches were discontinued beginning with episode 15. The animation was done by Tom Megalis. * JeremyWorksTV's Storybook Remix - A sketch detailing remixed versions of popular children's books. * Extreme Planet - Based on The Amanda Show sketch, "The Extremes", this sketch is about Xeep, Zasarn, and Robbie, who always take every little thing to an extreme. Whatever they feel, they seem to always overreact to it. For example, when eating pizza, Zasarn begins crying hysterically, claiming he is sad that when they finish eating it, it will be gone. * Jungle Moment - An animated sketch that debuted in the nineteenth season, and based on "Hillbilly Moment" from The Amanda Show. Zackie and Juck tell a knock-knock joke which always ends up with Zackie hitting Juck over the head with the subject of the knock-knock joke. * The Real Princesses of Jeremyville - Introduced in the nineteenth season, three princesses (played by Bella, Mia, and Larrira) who are stuck-up and from Jeremyville re-live fairy tales in modern day. * Where's Grace? - A Where's Waldo type sketch featuring Two Teenage Ghost character Grace Hill who is hiding at a small-time public function. The viewer is asked to try to find her only to see at the end that she is always cleverly disguised as a prop to blend in perfectly with her surroundings. * Jungle Life - An animated sketch that debuted in the nineteenth season that serves as a successor to "Carina's Point". Like Carina's Point, this sketch is presented as a show-within-a-show, and focuses on the daily life of Zackie, along with Juck, Musho, and Zaria. * The Jax-ster - An animated sketch that debuted in the nineteenth season. Jax Razz is playing as an Italian mobster with his sidekick Cameron Husk. These sketches were parodies of the popular HBO television series The Sopranos. In addition, Calvin Katz attacks using random items, usually food items. * JeremyWorks News Starring Leafy and Firey - This animated sketch stars Leafy and Firey as newscasters who end up delivering the recent news. Starting with Season 2, the sketch serves as the cold opening for every episode. This sketch is also similar to the Weekend Update from SNL and MAD News from Cartoon Network's MAD. Episodes Main article: List of JeremyWorks TV episodes Voice cast Repertory players * Jeremy Carpenter as Jeremy / Stephen * Tom Kenny as Larry / Steve / Spyro * Spencer Klein (Season 1-12), Zachary Gordon (season 13-18), and Jason Drucker (season 19-present) as Jay * Tress MacNeille as Bella * Steve G. as Sidden / Dr. Bob * Anndi McAfee (Season 1-12) and Sarah Silverman (Season 13-present) as Mia * Michael Huang as Leafy / Firey / Needle / Bubble / Pencil / Flower / Snowball / Snowball / Woody / Blocky / Eraser / Pen * Cary Huang as Match / Pin / Tennis Ball / Rocky / Spongy / Coiny / Ice Cube * Adam Katz as Nickel / Apple / Baseball / Teardrop * Taylor Grodin as OJ / Bow / Taco / Toilet / Dough / Paintbrush * Anndi McAfee as Ashley Painter / Lauren Cannari * Frank Welker as Painter Dog * David Kaufman as Trevin * Frank Welker as Zasarn * E.G. Daily as Tiffany Kearney / Sarah / Joshua * Billy West as Daivd Cohen / Eric / Layne / Xeep * Kath Soucie as Jenny / Matt / Ann / Julia / Jovany / Liana * Cheryl Chase as Joyce * Tara Strong as Mattie / Lucia * Cathy Cavadini as Princess Anneca * Jason Marsden as Zack * Carolyn Lawrence as Bianca * Cathy Cavadini as Emily * Matt Weinberg (Season 1-7) and Kath Soucie (Season 8-present) as Ravi * Haley Joel Osment (Season 1-5) and David Kaufman (Season 6-present) as Damian * Rob Paulsen as Robbie * Jason Griffith as Zachary * Cathy Cavadini as Princess Alyvia * Grey DeLisle as Cassie / Kolten * Dave Franco as Jax Razz * Josh Gad as Cameron Husk * Jessica Biel as Grace Hill * Jake T. Austin as Dylan Johnson * Kristen Bell as Alivia Taylor * Yuri Lowenthal as Sonic the Hedgehog * Nika Futterman as Nights * Jess Harnell as Crash Bandicoot More coming soon! Featured players Coming soon! Additional Voices Coming soon! Development In 1996, Jeremy Carpenter had the idea of creating a sketch comedy series that features the JeremyWorks characters. Later, the title was revealed to be JeremyWorksTV. ''Production began during mid 1997, and it was announced that JeremyWorld would be airing the series, and that every season would go from September to May. The show took inspiration from other sketch comedy series like ''Mad TV, Saturday Night Live, So Random!, MAD ''(2010-13), ''All That, and The Amanda Show. Opening sequence Every season has the title sequence beginning with the JeremyWorksTV ''logo. The sequence shows each repertory cast member introduced, followed by the featured cast. After the last cast member is introduced, the music stops and the title sequence ends with the phrase "You are now watching ''JeremyWorksTV." Home media Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Category:TV shows